You Are Perfect
by MI-CHAN66
Summary: A sequel to "A Perfect Love" and "An Imperfect Love" Izaya is perfect in Shizuo's eyes.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or its characters. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others._

_This story contains MALExMALE relationships. If you don't like that sort of thing than this story is not for you._

_This is the sequel to __"An Imperfect Love"__ which was the sequel to __"A Perfect Love"__ and if you haven't read the other two I strongly suggest that you do, because this one wont make much sense otherwise. Please enjoy the third installment of the Perfection series. ^^_

Why. Why did this happen? After all this time, all this waiting, he had finally seen the boy again. The strangely beautiful boy who had captured his heart within seconds of their first meeting. He had thought it was fate that they had met again. That the beautiful boy and he were destined to be together. That boy, did not even recognize him. How girly was he, to think of such a thing as fate. He laughed at his stupidity. It hurt It hurt It hurt It hurt. And the only thing he did was get angry. Just like he did for everything else. He loved this boy. This beautiful raven haired boy. But it was obvious to Shizuo, that the object of his affections hated him. And It hurt.

It hurt so much.

He didn't want it to be this way. When he saw the boy standing in the window, he almost didn't believe it. He thought he was seeing things, but he most certainly wasn't. That boy was real.

There meeting, didn't go the way Shizuo had wanted it too at all.

And now here he was, limping to Shinra's to take care of whatever injuries he had received from the truck. When he was finally able to sit up, Izaya was nowhere to be found.

In his mind, Shizuo still thought of the other as perfect in every way. And despite what had just happened between them, Shizuo still felt the love for him which manifested itself in his heart all those years ago.

This wasn't fair.

Was this the universes way of laughing at him? Was it telling him that any love he had in his heart, was never meant to be? He wasn't aloud to love. But god, he still did. He loved Orihara Izaya. From the first day he met him, he loved him. It was truly love at first sight. And no matter what he does or what anyone says, Shizuo will always see the perfection that was ,undoubtedly, invisible to everyone else.

As he stood outside the apartment door, he heard voices. Both male. One was most definitely Shinra, and the other….Izaya. His angelic voice, crystal clear, in Shizuo's mind. But Shizuo being Shizuo, couldn't show his true feelings to any of them, and he began to put on the invisible mask that hid his feelings so well, and put on a show.

He ripped the door from its hinges, staring Izaya dead in the face while Shinra tended to a wound on his hand.

"You're still able to walk?" Izaya smirked, and Shizuo hated it. He wanted to see that smile. That beautiful smile he had seen that day.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'm going to_ KILL_ you!"

'_No.' _He thought. _'I love you I love you I love you I love you. I love you so much._

_I always have_.'

After that, Shizuo would chase Izaya around every day until it was almost considered normal.

Izaya, always wearing that same mocking grin, while running all around the school grounds never once getting caught by Shizuo.

Shizuo, always lifting the heaviest thing he could, and chasing Izaya until his legs were sore, screaming the occasional death threats, being extra careful to make sure he never hurt Izaya.

And of course, everyday the two would make sure to say that one dreadful line to one another.

"I hate you."

Every time it was said, both would hurt, yet nothing was ever said about it. They continued their game all throughout the year, and not once were their true feelings ever expressed.

For Shizuo, he made himself believe that this was a good thing. He would watch Izaya from a far, as he became smarter, stronger, and even more stunningly beautiful with each passing day. He loved watching Izaya, from the roof top after school, as the other walked out the front gates on his way home. During gym class, while he sat on the bench as Izaya would run laps and play those silly little games one had to play in order to pass. During home economics class, Izaya being the only male in class with the ability to cook an edible meal, Shizuo enjoyed the stunned looks on his classmates faces when Izaya's food would always taste the best.

Shizuo didn't enjoy, however, how much time the raven haired boy spent with Kadota. Shizuo liked Kadota, he was a good friend, but he despised how touchy-feely he and Izaya had become. He envied him so much. He wished for their positions to switch. He wanted to be the one that was so close to Izaya. He wanted Izaya to spend his time with _him _rather than Kadota.

Many of the female students in class had started expressing similar feelings. However, their anger was focused towards Izaya.

Shizuo didn't know Kadota was so popular.

This also caused many of the male students to become upset with him as well, with all the girls so focused on Kadota, many of them became outwardly rude to Izaya, he didn't seem bothered with it at all. In fact, it was almost as if he welcomed it. Shizuo, however, was _extremely _bothered by it. When Izaya's shoes would disappear, when his desk would be placed outside out of spite, and especially when he heard the vicious rumors they'd spread.

Izaya apparently loved it. Shizuo didn't.

Shizuo would hear these rumors pretty often. Izaya didn't let it bother him, so Shizuo tried to make them not bother him as well. This time however, what he heard was not something he could overlook.

They were a group of seniors, sitting in their classroom during lunch, and he was sure they were trying to talk loud enough for Izaya to hear them. Shizuo, seeing the look on Izaya's face, knew that he had.

"I cant believe that little slut still shows his face here."

"There's no way he was able to get into Raira."

"He probably slept with the teachers."

Their snickering voices cut through the silence in their small classroom. Izaya, who sat in the back corner of the room, focused his lovely gaze to the floor, and pretended he hadn't heard them.

But after seeing the hurt look in his eyes, Shizuo had lost it.

He, had never felt so angry in his entire life, and before he knew it, he had wrecked the entire room. Busying himself with the one he thought to be the leader of their little group. His nose bleeding, and his arm was most likely broken, but Shizuo continued his beating. He didn't care if he got in trouble or whatever, but he _would not_ sit there as someone said such horrible things about Izaya while he was present.

Izaya was perfect.

And none one had the right to say otherwise.

Shizuo stopped his merciless beating to simply say one thing, "Apologize to him. NOW." resulting in stunning everyone.

He made himself as menacing as possible, as he held the student up towards Izaya. He stuttered and mumbled, trying as hard as he could to speak through his missing teeth and broken nose.

Izaya stood there, completely stunned. He had never seen Shizuo lose it the way he just had. It was frightening.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sor-rr-y.. The senior apologized, voice shaking with terror, trying as hard as he could not to upset the blonde anymore than he already had, as Shizuo released him. He and his companions ran from the room as fast as they could, along with most of the other occupants in the room.

Izaya stood completely still, not sure what would happen if he tried to say, or move, anything.

Shizuo, feeling somewhat at ease, after believing he had helped Izaya, turned to the statue like brunet and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry about that."

Shizuo was feeling good, not thinking about what he just did as wrong, and waited for Izaya to respond. But the tense atmosphere did not go away. Izaya stared at him, horrified, as his mind raced with possibilities of escape. Still thinking Shizuo would go off on him as well, not even registering in his mind that Shizuo had been defending him.

"Izaya?"

Izaya took a few steps back, not wanting to set the blonde off, as he made his way towards the door.

Shizuo was confused. Izaya, wasn't saying anything, and it looked as if he were trying to get away from him.

"Izaya?" he tried again, hoping for some kind of response from the confused raven.

"**What the hell is wrong with you!" **and with that, the boy ran from the room, as fast as he could.

Shizuo, didn't know what to do. He was helping Izaya, wasn't he?…wasn't he? He stood there in silence as the realizations of what he had just done came rushing towards him. The teachers yelling and students screaming, snapping him back to his sense. He stood there, thinking of Izaya and what he said, feeling nothing but regret and heartbreak.

**Authors notes:**

**I think this is turning into a series. O.o I didn't mean for it to, it just sort of happened. Anyway, that was You Are Perfect…and I can guarantee at this point that there will be a sequel to this one as well. But I probably wont put it up for a while…probably. Not sure though. I'm trying to work more on If Dreams Came True right now so I'm not sure when I'll update this again. **

**Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you!**


End file.
